


More Than Alright

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [33]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 17: Secret admirerAladdin and Jasmine are getting very nice presents - but not from each other. Who could possibly be responsible?Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	More Than Alright

Jasmine brings a wreath of sweet-smelling flowers to the breakfast table. “This was very sweet of you, dear,” she says, kissing Aladdin softly as she passes.

“I...sorry? I didn’t do anything?” Aladdin says, confused.

“You didn’t leave me this?” she asks, blinking at the wreath.

“No,” Aladdin says. “It is lovely, though.”

Jasmine considers it for a moment, then shrugs and puts it on. “Well, it’s gorgeous and Genie wouldn’t let anything harmful get into our rooms. Perhaps one of my handmaidens thought of it.”

*

“I didn’t know you’d commissioned me a new tunic,” Aladdin says. “This is _beautiful_ , Jasmine.”

“It _is_ beautiful, but I didn’t order it made,” Jasmine says, coming over to stroke a line of elaborate embroidery.

“You didn’t?” Aladdin asks in confusion. “But - it was in my wardrobe -”

“Maybe the seamstresses wanted to see you in blue?” Jasmine says, shrugging.

“It does go with your newest outfit,” Aladdin concedes. “And Genie let it through. So, blue today, then?”

“Blue,” Jasmine agrees, kissing Aladdin’s cheek and heading for her own - rather larger - wardrobe.

*

“Now this is getting a bit silly,” Jasmine says. “I know perfectly well I didn’t tell anyone to have the royal saddles re-done.”

“They _are_ a lot more comfortable,” Aladdin says. “And we’re going to be spending a lot of time on them, these next few days.” They’re planning to spend the better part of a month visiting every neighborhood in Agrabah, to see what’s needed there. The royal guards are having fits, even with assurances that the Genie will be on hand the whole time.

“Yes, but - the saddlers wouldn’t have done this without orders. Not this elaborately.”

“...That wreath,” Aladdin says slowly. “My new tunic. New saddles. Do you think the same person is behind all of them?”

Jasmine runs a hand over the smooth leather of her saddle. “Almost certainly,” she says at last. “And if we weren’t married - or if they were only gifts for _one_ of us - I’d think someone was trying to court us.”

“A secret admirer or something, you mean,” Aladdin says, dredging memories of the flirting couples he’d spied on during his years on the streets out of the depths of his mind.

“Precisely,” Jasmine says. “But I wouldn’t have thought Genie would let something like that through -”

The same thought hits them both, and Aladdin can feel his own jaw drop as Jasmine’s eyes go wide.

“Do you think…” he says slowly.

“But why wouldn’t he just _say_ something?” Jasmine asks.

“I think…” Aladdin says slowly, “I have an idea.”

*

“Hey, Al, I got your message,” the Genie says. “Oooh, a picnic!”

Aladdin and Jasmine share a look of amusement. “Come eat with us,” Jasmine invites. The Genie materializes legs so he can sit cross-legged on the blanket - _not_ the Carpet, which has agreed to keep Abu busy for the evening.

“What’s the occasion?” the Genie asks, taking a pomegranate and peeling it apart easily.

“We can’t just want to spend time with our friend?” Aladdin asks. He sees the Genie’s face fall just a little, and exchanges a glance with Jasmine, who nods just a little.

“And thank you,” Jasmine adds. “For the lovely gifts.”

The Genie blushes purple. “What gifts?” he says, not terribly convincingly.

“The lovely wreath,” Jasmine says. “That still hasn’t died.” The Genie blushes harder.

“The very nice tunic that never seems to get stained,” Aladdin says.

“The saddles that conform perfectly to us,” Jasmine finishes.

“Um,” the Genie says awkwardly. “I...can explain?”

Aladdin and Jasmine give him nearly identical expectant looks.

“...Nope,” the Genie says after a moment. “Sorry, can’t -” He starts to get up, and Aladdin and Jasmine lunge forward and seize his arms, which wouldn’t work if he didn’t let them.

“No, look, we’re not mad,” Aladdin says hastily. “We just wanted to know if you - if that was just you being a really good friend, or -”

“Or,” the Genie says sheepishly.

“Well good,” Jasmine says, tugging them all back down onto the blanket. “But _next_ time, tell us these things, please. I was worried one of my handmaidens had fallen in love with me.”

“I could be a handmaiden,” the Genie suggests, morphing into a female form and blinking very long eyelashes at them both.

“Only if you really want to,” Jasmine says, laughing. The Genie turns back to himself, grinning.

“It’s alright then?” he checks.

“Yes,” Aladdin reassures him. “Yes. It’s more than alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
